Tentaciones
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de los hechos ocurridos en "No such luck", Lincoln decide perdonar a Lynn por lo ocurrido pero a la vez comenzará a experimentar una serie de emociones hacia ella. ¿Qué pasará?. Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Tentaciones:** **Aquí vengo con otro pequeño One-Shot, esta vez es con Lincoln-Lynn, una de las parejas más activas de toda la comunidad The Loud House :3. Agradezco a todos por los reviews del fic anterior mío, _"Bajo la Sombrilla Negra"_ , de verdad, estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes y me alegra de que les haya gustado y con respecto a la pareja para Bart en mi futuro crossover [pero haciéndole caso a la idea que me dio Fipe2 de no ponerlo en dicha sección] será Lynn Loud y la verdad están en lo cierto, ambos son muy activos :).**

 **Bueno, con respecto a este fic, la historia será sobre la relación de Lynn y Lincoln, no tengo pensado poner Lemon, de eso no soy muy bueno, ya lo probé con _"Ejercicios Nocturnos"_ pero terminó siendo muy picante, así que permanecerá como fic con Loudcest y nada más.**

 **Y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, éste pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon, el objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **P.S:** **Por cierto, estoy pensando también en un futuro One-Shot de Clyde-Haiku y les seré sincero, el Cloud, en mi opinión (Clyde-Hermanas Loud) no me gusta para nada, mi gusto y respeto la posición de los demás :).**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Otro día normal en la casa Loud, bueno si a lo que se le puede decir _"normal"_ era a la posible y nula tranquilidad por el bullicio y el ruido provocado por los integrantes de aquel domicilio, los cuales causaban un verdadero dolor de cabeza para sus vecinos y en especial por ser un familia numerosa y compuesta por 10 chicas y un solo hijo varón, sí, eso era tener un nivel de cansancio elevadísimo en la cabeza.

Días así se podían ver en el barrio por el bullicio pero eso no le importaba a aquel joven de cabellos blancos, amantes de los cómics, los videojuegos y pasarla bien con sus amigos, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención tanto tiempo y era su hermana, esa chica castaña, amante de los deportes, la cual lo usaba a veces como saco de boxeo y a que veces tenían sus peleas de vez en cuando, en especial por lo ocurrido aquella vez cuando Lynn lo acusó a su hermano de ser portador de la mala suerte por haber perdido ella un partido de baseball sumamente importante.

\- _"A veces me pregunto por qué la perdoné después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la perdoné? Ella me tildó de "mala suerte", ahora la he perdonado y miren cómo quedó todo ahora"_. Pensaba aquel muchacho de cabellos blancos, el cual había vuelto a su casa tras lo ocurrido con la teoría de Lisa sobre que él daba mala suerte y sin olvidar que sus padres y hermanas habían preferido mantenerlo alejado y que no participara en las actividades de la familia.

La veía todos los días a ella dedicarse a sus labores físicas y en especial con sus partidos, a su vez el muchacho se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella y él eran pequeños y estaban juntos y eso lo podía ver en el álbum de fotos de la familia, en especial cuando estaban en la bañera divirtiéndose, ahora ambos estaban por caminos diferentes.

* * *

Se hallaba en su habitación con aquel álbum familiar, viendo todas aquellas fotografías del Pasado, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ellos habían cambiado tanto, Lynn era una amante de los deportes, ganadora y no parecía que nada la pudiera detener en su camino.

\- _"Tengo que admitirlo: Lynn tiene un buen cuerpo, siempre en ejercicio todo el tiempo, deseando ganar, tener todos los trofeos pero...¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡ES MI HERMANA!"_. Sintió asco al pensar esa tentación prohibida, al verla sentía tantas cosas raras, emociones que no podía describir y sobre todo ese sentimiento que lo llevaba a encerrarse en su habitación y tratar de sacarse de encima esas imágenes que su mente procesaba como una fotocopiadora cada vez 2x3.

Pasó su mano por la cabeza, quería borrar ese recuerdo, le daba asco pensar en algo así, se sentía atraído por el cuerpo de Lynn, quería poder saborear ese fruto prohibido, su mente le jugaba esos malditos trucos a cada momento, por lo cual debía estar atento y no caer en la tentación que lo quería llevar con ella hacia algo que no podía tener en sus manos.

(Música My mind plays tricks on me, Geto Boys, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

Le venía a la mente otro momento en el que sus ojos quedaron pegados a los de su hermana cuando estaba comiendo un sándwich y ella se le había unido, casi parecía una clásica película romántica donde se acercaba el beso.

Esos pensamientos tan extraños, era raro que pensara que sentía que amaba a su hermana, pasando el nivel del hermano, ahora pasaba a otro más alto, cosa que intentaba borrarlo a toda prisa y no pensar en ello.

\- _"Debo calmar, ¿cómo puedo pensar en que me gusta mi hermana como si fuera mi novia? Estoy loco, mi mente me está jugando un truco bastante sucio y horrible. Dios, pero...también puedo sentirlo hasta en mi cuerpo y no me lo puedo sacar de mi mente, ¿será que se va a hacer realidad?"_. Pensaba Lincoln, mientras que se agarraba la cabeza y se recostaba en su cama, mirando al techo e intentando olvidar todo lo que había dicho sobre Lynn.

* * *

Y la noche iba llegando, la cena resultó ser un momento bastante tenso para él, ya que estaba sentado al lado de su querida deportista castaña, aún le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido la vez pasada por lo de la mala suerte. Literalmente no quería escucharla hablar sobre sus victorias en los partidos de la escuela y más cuando le otorgaron otro trofeo, cosa que le repugnaba bastante.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien? Te veo un tanto preocupado. Preguntó su madre, Rita Loud, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

\- Hijo, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Nos lo quieres contar?. Agregó su padre, el Señor Lynn Loud, el cual se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

Después de lo ocurrido con la mala suerte, los padres de los chicos se habían vuelto muy apegados con Lincoln y lo mismo sus hermanas, se sentían sumamente culpables por lo ocurrido y en especial por haber dejado a su único hijo varón afuera y que durmiera en el patio exterior, como si se tratara de un animal o de un salvaje que tenían en cautiverio para luego ser expuesto.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermanito?. Preguntó Luna.

\- Sí, solo...No pudo completar su oración, ya que sintió como una extraña sensación de asco le inundaba todo su cuerpo y salía corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar.

* * *

Sentía repulsión por lo que había pensado y en especial sobre Lynn, verla tan hermosa y enérgica le emocionaba pero a la vez le daba asco, sentía esa rabia que le quemaba porque ella había sido la maldita causante de que toda la familia se volviera supersticiosa, tachándolo a él como si fuera una mala semilla y más cuando ganó ese estúpido trofeo, simplemente deseaba destruirlo contra su cabeza y que así pagará caro por lo que le había hecho.

\- _¡Lincoln, hijo, ¿estás bien?!_. Le llamaba su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No había una sola respuesta que llegara de los labios del peli blanco, éste seguía vomitando en el inodoro por lo ocurrido, no les iba a decir eso que tenía reservado en su memoria, si lo contaba iba a ser tildado de loco y enfermo mental, además de traerle muchos problemas. Así que debía inventarse una buena mentira, aunque fuera una blanca, así no generaba daños emocionales en los alrededores.

\- _¡Lincoln, por favor, responde, ¿estás bien?!_. Le llamó Lori, siendo su turno de mostrarse preocupada.

\- ¡Sí!. Respondió el joven con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que lograba calmar ese malestar suyo.

Quería recuperarse de ese golpe, quería borrarlo de su mente para siempre. Así que salió del baño, tras haberse recuperado y de ahí, tras pasar por una revisión que le hicieron sus padres para ver que no le hubiera pasado nada, Lincoln se fue a la cama, tal vez al llegar el nuevo día iba a ser un poco mejor para él.

* * *

Se encerró en su habitación, abrió la cama y se recostó para sumergirse en las manos de Morfeo y así poder reconsiderar y pensar bien a fondo sobre sus emociones acerca de Lynn. Todo parecía ir bien cuando en aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y allí ingresó la luz del pasillo, revelando a la figura que había en el umbral.

\- _"No, ¿por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRATA EL DESTINO ASÍ?!"_. Pensó el joven, ahogando su furia y la desesperación, ya que allí se hallaba Lynn, su querida hermana deportista, la castaña que había despertado esos sentimientos tan extraños en él.

\- Hola, Linc, ¿estás bien, hermanito? Vine a verte, ya que mama y papa me pidieron que esta noche durmiera en tu habitación para hacerte compañía y que no tuvieras problemas. Dijo Lynn, mientras que cerraba la puerta y el pobre muchacho peli blanco quedaba helado.

El joven no dijo nada.

\- ¿Linc? ¿Qué tienes, hermano?. Preguntó Lynn, mientras que se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

\- Nada, no pasa nada. Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Jeje, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer el "Horno Danés" como la otra vez, no te preocupes. Le tranquilizó la castaña, dándole un pequeño golpe en el codo, causando que le doliera un poco.

\- Auch. Gimió el chico del dolor.

\- Vamos, hazte hombre, jajaja, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Sugirió ella, tras disfrutar de su pequeña broma hacia su hermano.

La dejó que se acostara en el lado derecho de la cama, aún podía sentir su otro lado, el vengativo que reclamaba que ella pagara con alguna humillación o con el karma por lo que le había hecho al considerarlo alguien con mala suerte. Lynn podía apreciar en la mirada de su hermano aún esos restos de molestia por lo ocurrido pocos días atrás.

\- Ni me lo vengas a decir. Le dijo el peli blanco, adelantándose a lo que la castaña diría.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Lincoln?. Quiso saber Lynn, alzando una ceja ante semejante acto de defensa.

\- Me vienes a decir "¿acaso me perdonarás alguna vez por lo de la mala suerte?", ya te perdoné, ¿ok? ¿contenta?, pero aún así no intentes creer que te has salvado, todavía siento molestia dentro de mí y en especial de que vengas a hacerte la solidaria conmigo después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar, en especial con dejarme afuera en el patio. Reclamó Lincoln aquello que tanto le molestaba por dentro.

Lynn se levantó del lado de la cama y lo miró a su hermano, ¿por qué le estaba diciendo eso de una manera tan fría?.

\- Lincoln, no, no quiero que pienses que esto fue...Iba a decirle, pero su hermano la miró de reojo.

\- Nunca supiste aceptar que eres mala en el baseball, jamás lo quisiste entender. Recriminó el muchacho hacia la castaña.

Él sabía muy bien que desafiar o incluso señarle a Lynn algo que hizo mal era un mal camino, literalmente un suicidio, ya que ella iba a reaccionar de mala manera al respecto.

\- Entiendo que estés molesto. Agh, voy al baño. Dijo ella y se retiró con un tono de pesadez al ser "herida" por las palabras de su hermano.

Lynn se retiró y cerró la puerta en silencio, mirando a su hermano con aquellos ojos de perrito, cosa que no le hizo efecto esta vez en Lincoln, el cual le devolvió una seria mirada hacia ella.

\- _"Se piensa que yo voy a perdonarla pero no será así de fácil"_. Pensó el muchacho, el cual se quedó profundamente dormido, ya que el sueño era bastante agotador.

* * *

Lynn volvió después de estar en el baño y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Lincoln, abrió la puerta y se topó a su hermano que yacía profundamente dormido, así que se metió en el lado derecho y se dispuso a dormir también. Por un momento ansiaba hacerle la broma del "Horno Danés" como la vez anterior pero sabía que eso le traería problemas, así que ideó algo nuevo.

\- _Lincoln, Lincoln, despierta._ Le sacudía ella suavemente a su hermano, el cual abrió los ojos con pesadez.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el muchacho, mientras que sentía que todo su cuerpo le reaccionaba lento por el cansancio.

Lynn no dijo nada, se quedó totalmente callada.

\- Lynn, ¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó su hermano.

\- _¿Sabes que es más divertido que un microondas canadiense?_. Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, mientras que agarraba las sábanas y comenzaba a atrapar a su hermano bajo aquellas y el pobre temía que fuera a hacerle lo del "Horno Danés".

\- _¡No, Lynn, no!._ Pidió el muchacho.

Pero cuando pensó que ella iba a llevar a cabo su "broma", vio que la castaña le estaba sonriendo de forma picaresca.

\- Jejeje, ¿piensas que yo no pienso siempre en lo que hice? Cada día en que me levanto y te veo, me agarran repulsiones por lo mala que fui contigo, créeme, doy asco hasta conmigo misma. Se lamentó ella, mientras que volvía a poner las sábanas en su lugar.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no querías aceptar que tú eras la que no sabía jugar, en lugar de culparme a mí con la mala suerte?. Quiso saber Lincoln, ya sin nada de sueño.

\- No lo sé, tal vez y estoy segura que Lisa lo sabría mejor que yo, es que diría que yo soy una caprichosa que no acepta que el perder también existe en el juego. Se lamentó ella, bajando la mirada.

Lincoln quería consolarla, pero no sabía cómo, temía que su mente le jugara algún truco sucio y ya estaría lamentándose por lo que hubiera hecho.

\- Bueno, al menos estás perdonada por mi parte, aunque no sé...Dijo el peli blanco, cuando pudo sentir que su hermana le tomaba de la mano y las apoyaba en su pecho, justo en la zona del corazón.

\- Escucha, ¿lo puedes oír?. Preguntó la castaña y ambos guardaron silencio, mientras que podía sentir él los latidos del corazón de Lynn.

\- Tu corazón. Respondió el peli blanco y ella apoyó su mano en el pecho de su hermano.

\- Nuestros corazones laten porque tenemos algo en común, una conexión, Lincoln. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pertenecemos ambos al Signo de Géminis?. Le hizo acordar ella.

\- Sí, pero no somos gemelos como Lola y Lana...Iba a decir pero ella se le adelantó.

\- Eso no importa, somos dos Mundos distintos y también he sentido durante estos días esas sensaciones, algo que hace que mi sangre se eleve y ponga mis mejillas color carmesí cuando te veo. Lincoln, ¿tú no lo has sentido también?. Preguntó la muchacha, mientras que se recostaba en el pecho de su hermano.

Podía sentir el dulce shampoo que ella se ponía para su cabello, además del cuerpo cálido de ella, no quería soltarla para nada en el Mundo, sabía que ese incidente ya había pasado pero no quería tampoco dejar que ella se saliera con la suya, así que optó por algo que beneficiara a ambos.

\- Lynn. Le llamó Lincoln a su hermana, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos.

\- Dime, hermanito. Quiso saber la castaña.

\- Te perdono. Le dijo.

\- Yo también. Respondió la muchacha, la cual lo besó en los labios.

Lincoln había salido de la sartén pero ahora estaba en las brazas, sabía de que eso no podía existir entre ellos, un romance entre hermanos, el incesto, estaba totalmente prohibido.

\- ¿Sabes bien que no nos pueden ver así?. Le interrogó el muchacho.

\- Lo sé, pero no me importa tampoco. Mi deseo es poder es estar contigo, Lincoln. Respondió Lynn, la cual comenzaba a quedarse totalmente dormida junto con el muchacho.

\- Te odié antes pero ya no, ahora quiero estar contigo para siempre. Hizo el muchacho su promesa.

\- Yo también y nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime o peor, se las verá conmigo. Juró la chica en protegerlo a su amado hermano.

Parecía que ese sueño se estaba haciendo realidad para Lincoln, esas tentaciones que lo habían mantenido alejado de Lynn ahora se hacían realidad, cada vez más sus labios iban dirigiéndose hacia los de su hermana, lo mismo ella, estaban por hacer contacto, mientras que él la abrazaba la cintura y finalmente lograban su cometido: La chispa del amor que tanto ella como él mantenían en secreto.

\- Te amo, Lincoln. Dijo ella, expresando su amor.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Lynn. Agregó el muchacho de cabellos blancos, mientras que a ambos finalmente les ganaba el sueño y se sumergían bajo el poder de Morfeo, ahora con su amor sellado e iniciado para siempre.

El destino los había unido y ahora ellos estarían juntos para siempre, olvidando las diferencias del Pasado y en especial las de ambos por sus respectivos gustos y costumbres.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí lo tienen, un nuevo One-Shot pero con Lincoln y Lynn, una de las parejas que más me gusta junto con el Lincoln-Lucy y el Lincoln-Luna y sin olvidarme del Lincoln-Luan.**

 **Como verán aquí hay varios guiños a diversos capítulos como "No such luck", "Kick the bucket list" y también a mi fanfic-crossover con Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, llamado "Broma de los Dioses: El Karma de los Loud", si no lo leyeron, los invito a verlo y a dejar sus comentarios :).**

 **Gracias a todos por los que siguen estas historias y les prometo que pronto saldrá el tan ansiado Leni-Lincoln :).**

 **Les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de semana de mi parte, cuídese :D.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-Shot y para Julio saldrán mis dos nuevos crossovers, ambos de The Loud House con Los Simpsons y Ed, Edd, Eddy :D.**


End file.
